The Co. Empire
thumb|300px|right The Co. Empire was founded by Benjamin Macmorgan!!! and even was considered the most popular guild at one time. It was one of the very first EITC guilds. Its second in command was Lord Andrew Mallace and they lead against all pirates. The Co. Empire was a very hated guild. On the other head, numberous people looked up to the Co. It began to be so big, many wars were created BY the Co. and even against the Co. It lost much power with tons of spying in their guild. Eventually the word ' Co. ' was used in almost EVERY EITC guild. But eventually members left, and betrayed them, including Greencloths. Soon, the Co. fell. Captain Leon got the last Co. member, Daniel, to kick out the only other active member, and leave the guild. The Beginning of a new Co. Empire The Co Empire was just another one of those EITC guilds, and it was a re-make of the former guild Co. Empire, created by Benjamin Macmorgan. The only difference in the name was no period at the end of the word ' Co '. The guild soon became very popular. The leaders and officers of this guild are Prime Minister Lord Jeremiah Garland ( Governor of Padres Del Fuego ), Lord President Usman, Governor of Kingshead Skipper, Governor of Tortuga Joseph Gunshot, Governor of Cuba John Warsmythe ( The Guild Court System Ruler ), and with the Guild Master Benjamin Macmorgan as the Governor of Port Royal. Co Empire Civil war I dont remember all the excact details of this war, but if the year is 1744, i believe this war was - Feb. 1742 - March 1742 this was made bye captain josh The Background The EITC Civil War, started in Benjamin Macmorgans Guild The Co. Empire ( which i think was the Best guild in the World. ) i Remember lots about this War. The Beginning of The End Feb. 17th. 1742 Lord Benjamin called a special meeting. Chris Burnmenace, a Lord of the EITC had become a traitor to the Co. He had combined with a group of Rebels who left the guild with him. making the Anti Co. The Generals were ordered to gather up the men and prepare for the Bloodiest war in EITC history. Feb. 18th. 1742 The fighting began at Kingshead the strongest fort the EITC had. Chris Burnmenace was Strong. We Defeated him with ease at the end. Loosing lots of out men we still held Strong of the Fort. ( Hopefully we will have a Movie up for you to Watch the Shows you What the War was like. ) It was a very long day. Burnmenace would not give in. Captain josh Brigade, the 20th Port Royal '''was sent in, we drew him back. lots of his men withdrew from Battle. my men held strong. We finally had them running. We were named the top Brigade in the EITC force. Feb 28th. 1742 it has been a week since the fighting began. the EITC was Tried. i didnt know how long me and my men could hold out, but we managed. Again, and again, Burnmenace tried to capture Kingshead, but failed. The 20th Port Royal had direct orders to push Burnmenace away from Kingshead at all cost. But i had a different goal. Capture Burnmenace. End the War. March 4th. Today was the Darkest day of the War. Hours of fighting. And we had lost Kingshead. '''The Kings Brigade, 18th Tortuga, and the '''EITC Royal Brigade, '''had all fallen in the battle. My sqaud was no where near Kingshead. as soon as i heard. i marched my men to kingshead The Battle Of Kingshead. The Darkest 7 Days. On day 2, the 8th Port Royal, has tried to recapture the fort, but fell. on day 3 the EITC Navy tried to Destroy the fort all in all. They were forced to Surrender. As the days went by. more of the Army fell, was Destroyed, Wounded, Killed, or Captured in enemy hands. On the 7th day when Burnmenace had thought he had defeated the last of us. the 20th Port Royal. went in. We Defeated the Guards, and made our way to the top. when we got to the top it wasnt so easy, The Entire Rebel army ( What was left ) had the fort Held. while we fought Burnmenace ran towards the Exit. My men raced After him. we had captured Burnmenace. the Next day, Burnmenace signed a treaty with Lord Benjamin, ending the war, and he and the rest of the rebels returned.The Grand Royal Perioud As the Co Empire expanded, Lord Marshal Benjamin Macmorgan ordered The Co. Empire to become a guild under the command of the Russian Government ( lead by Benjamin Macmorgan ) Enemies In a Feud, Ben MacMorgan has declared war on all followers of the EITC and there allies. EITC Guild Names List! Viceroyalty Co. *Viceroyalty Co. 2 *Viceroyalty Co. Jr. *Skull's Marines *Byzantine Empire *Peace Keepers *I N F E R N O *Adventur Gallley *Corsair's Treasure *United Alliance *Co. Empire *Co.Rangers